ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale (Film)
Undertale is an upcoming 2020 American animated comedy/drama musical film based on the indie video game of the same name. The film is being directed by John Lasseter and Toby Fox, with Fox also providing the score. It will be produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and features the voices of Alyson Stoner, Meryl Streep, Jeff Bridges, Martin Short, Regina King, Kristen Schall, and Kevin Michael Richardson. Premise A quirky young girl named Frisk has to find her way back home on the surface, after falling into an underground world inhabited by monsters. Cast and Characters * Alyson Stoner as Laura "Frisk" Erhar'''t - An orphaned, but quirky young girl who discovers an underground realm of monsters after falling into a large cavern in a nearby mountain, and must go on a long journey to get back home on the surface. Stoner also voices Chara, the first child to fall into the Underground * '''Meryl Streep as Toriel - A motherly monster who watches over Frisk during her time in the Underground. * Jeff Bridges as Sans - A comedic skeletal monster who befriends Frisk. * Martin Short as Papyrus - San's no-nonsense younger brother who also befriends Frisk. * Regina King as Undyne - A fish-like female monster who is tasked with capturing Frisk. * Kristen Schall as Alphys - A female reptilian monster who is the Underground's royal scientist. * Kevin Michael Richardson as Asgore - A large, intimidating monster who rules the underground kingdom. * Rupert Everett as Mettaton - A suave male robot created by Alphys to serve as entertainment for the kingdom. * Ken Jeong as Bob - A cynical Temmie who runs a novelty shop that sells human objects found on the surface. * Maya Rudolf as Muffet - A female spider-like monster and fortune teller who is said to hold vast secrets of the Underground. * Crispin Glover as Napstablook - A timid ghost who loves music. * Issac Ryan Brown as Monster Kid - A young monster who looks up to Frisk. * John Ratzenberger as Grillby - A monster who is made entirely out of fire. He runs a popular diner in the kingdom. * Ryan Ochoa and Tom Kenny as Asriel/Flowey - A mysterious monster who was turned into a golden flower. *'W.D Gaster' will also cameo in the film, but will not have a speaking role. Production The film is being directed by John Lasseter and Toby Fox, and is being produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Music The film's score will be produced by Toby Fox, who also produced the original indie game that the film is based on. It will feature orchestral versions of the game's original soundtrack as well as new songs produced exclusively for the film, sung by the cast. In addition, singer/songwriter Stacie Orrico will contribute a new song for the film, "Determined". Trivia * A couple of plot points that were featured in the game, will be absent in the film, such as the romantic subplot between Undyne and Alphys. In addition, new points will be brought forward and unveiled, such as Frisk's full name.